Dullahan
Basic Moves Offensive: Cleave: '''Crushes a gigantic blade into the enemy, dealing moderate physical damage and leaving a bleeding wound, dealing low '''true damage '''over time. '''Headbutt: '''The Dullahan throws her head at the enemy to stun the enemy for a short duration and dealing low physical damage. '''Cripple: '''Aims for a vein and slices it to slow the enemies attack speed by 50% and his movement speed by 35% for a moderate duration. '''Panic!: Upon activation, each 7th attack or skill of the Dullahan, terrifies the enemy for a short duration, if there are multiple enemies, all are terrified instead. Defensive: Increase Evasion (passive): Increases the Evasion rate by 10%. Haste: '''The Dullahan uses Time Magic to increase her movement speed by 50% and her attack speed by 100% for a moderate duration. '''Unholy Bulwark: '''The Dullahan refuses to get attacked by the front, and ignores all damage that is dealt from this direction. Damage from behind the Dullahan will deal 250% increased damage. Special Moves '''Unholy Swordmaster (passive): '''Converts all physical damage dealt into magical damage and magical damage into physical damage. Also increases the damage of physical and magical abilities by 25%. '''Shadowforged (passive): '''The Dullahan has a strong connection to the Shadowforge, increasing defense by 66,6% and the damage of normal attacks by 6,66%. '''Seperation: '''Tries to split the enemy into two. Deals moderate physical damage and increases the damage of every following '''Seperation '''by 10%. This effect is 10 times stackable. At 10 stacks, the next '''Seperation will execute the enemy. '''Unholy Rage: '''The Dullahan rages around and attacks ways faster and every attack hits two times. Skills have a 50% chance to hit twice as well. Lore Originally Dullahan were people captured and executed, who rose up right after their executions as hate-filled monstrousities, their spirits unable to find peace. Although they were normally totally unable to think at all, some managed to gain intellect and knowledge of society ,after accepeting that they're undead , so that those intelligent Dullahan were mostly placed as guardians in big cities or they were hired as soliders. Due to them being refused by the Goddess of Light, the most devoted themselves to the Dark Goddess, who was heavily intereseted in them. Years later, the Dark Goddess was capable of creating intelligent Dullahan with the Shadowforge, turning them in an independent subtype of the undead race. Today, Dullahan are still oftenguardians and warriors, but they created an own society far away from humanity, where they can live in peace. Trivia - The original Dullahan were mostly prisoners of war - Although her head is in her hand, she can control her body - There are many subtypes of Dullahan such as Centaur types (one famous is the Headless Horsewoman) and Harpy types - A Dullahan who lost her head or body can be saved by putting either a pumpkin on the body's top which will act as the head or replacing the body with an armor stand, what will turn the Dullahan into a subtype of the Living Armor Category:Undeat